Conquer
by jezzibell28
Summary: In the past I wanted nothing but power. To conquer all, watch as pathetic lesser beings quaked in fear of me. But fate is a fickle thing. And as fate would have it, it would be my destiny not to conquer the world - but a time-traveling Miko instead. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I'm always stopping stories and starting new ones. But they never seem to pick up speed and then I get some awesome idea for a new one. Like this. Let me know what you think! **

_Standar Disclaimer Applies - Inuyasha is so not mine_

* * *

><p>Power. Such a greedy thing. When I was young, I wanted it all. I wanted control, dominance. I craved it, needed it like the air I breathed. I thought if I had Tetsusaiga, the power I desired would be mine. I could conquer all. But father, he left this precious fang to the pathetic half-breed Inuyasha, my half brother. I had it within my grasp, once. Felt the immense power radiating off of it, even with the arm I was borrowing thanks to the filth known as Naraku.<p>

I almost killed her, then. I could have taken her life that day. Her azure colored eyes, focused, determined and glaring at me. Her lips pressed into a thin line. Her body in the rigid, strong stance of an archer. Her arrow aimed directly at me. She looked all the part of a Miko. This tiny human woman, aiding my half brother, defending him so fiercely. I was almost...jealous. And when I directed a blow from the Tetsusaiga at her, I had every intention on slaughtering her.

But as fate would have it, it was not meant to be. Fate. Such a funny, fickle thing. I had no idea what it had in store for me in the future. And I certainly wouldn't have guessed it would include a Miko who belonged in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't worry, it'll start picking up. Just explaining things! Please R7R!**

_Standar Disclaimer Applies - Inuyasha is so not mine_

* * *

><p>I had joined my half brother's little pack of misfits for a few months before the final fight with Naraku occurred. I knew something was strange almost immediately. The smell of the Miko. Besides the sun-kissed strawberries that seemed to emanate also from a bottle she carried with her that she called "shampoo." The smell of time around this one was...off. Being a taiyoukai, my senses are far superior than most demons. When I come across a being, I can smell the age on them, sense what point of they're life they're in, even smell death creeping into their veins. I could not gauge hers. Very irritating to say the least.<p>

The Miko was very tolerant of my half brother. He was a stubborn little boy, as well as indecisive. I could smell the dead Miko on him when he would disappear in the middle of the night, then return shortly before the group aroused. He knew I was awake when he would leave. He said nothing, would just run off into the forest while his other Miko lay sleeping. At the time, I thought she was clueless, but I was wrong.

They would also fight about her studies. He deemed them unimportant and would throw a fit whenever she would have to leave to take her "tests." They would fight every time, the Miko screaming in a fit of wrathful fury, and she would win. She would be gone for days, then suddenly return with the half breed in tow. She smelled of strange things, scents I couldn't place and were completely foreign to me. I decided to investigate. One of the times the Miko left, I followed her and the half-breed. I watched from the forest as the Miko jumped into the well and diappeared in a flash of magical, blue light. For a moment, and probably the only time it has ever happened to this Sesshomaru, I was genuinely surprised.

I walked out toward the half-breed who turned to me, looking stunned. His cheeks flamed and a long flow of obscenities streamed from his mouth. I ignored him and peered down the well. The Miko was gone.

"Explain." I had said.

"Why should I tell you, ya bastard! What're doin', creeping around the forest, spyin' on people like that!"

"Because I am Alpha and you will tell this Sesshomaru at once." I said, flaring my youki out.

The half-breed stuttered a bit and lowered his head in submission. He may not have known the ways of youkai having grown up with out belonging to a pack. But instinct is a powerful thing.

"She ain't from this time. She's from the future."

_Interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Kagome is definitely asking for it! Please R&R!**

_Standar Disclaimer Applies - Inuyasha is so not mine_

* * *

><p>I spent the months prior to Naraku's demise studying the Miko. She wished to bathe with regularity. She brought delicacies back from her world to share with the group. I particularly enjoyed the tea she brought along for me. She had items to protect the groups fragile human skin. She was the alpha female of the group. And she protected them fiercly.<p>

She brought scrolls back with her to study as well. Though these scrolls were glossy pages and bound together. It was most unusual to me. On one lazy afternoon, I found myself unable to resist. While the Miko was bathing, I stole one of her books. The smell was...unearthly and the feel of the pages on my fingertips made my skin crawl. I tried to make sense of what was written, but it seemed to be in another language.

"EXCUSE ME!" The Miko shrieked.

I flinched inwardly, gazing over the top of the book. The Miko clearly did not understand how sensitive inu-youkai hearing is.

"What are you doing with my English book!"

"Explain this at once, Miko."

"Explain what?" She asked, arms crossed, looking confused.

Sun-kissed strawberries floated past my nose, the wind blowing her damp hair. I felt a growl bubble up in the back of my throat. The scent called to me. I composed myself and stared hard at the Miko.

"This...book...of yours." I said.

"It's my English book." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What is...English." I said, gritting my teeth. Two things I do despise most – asking questions and explaining myself. And this Miko has me doing both in the span of 30 seconds.

"Oh. Right. It's a language from another continent in my time."  
>"And you have to learn this in your schooling?" Damn my curiosity.<p>

"Yes, it's required. But please, Lord Sesshomaru. Next time you're feeling curious, just ask me, and I would gladly explain. I don't like people going through my things." She said, her voice a warning.

"Are you..reprimanding this Sesshomaru?" I asked, intrigued.

The Miko had turned to walk away and stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slightly, the sun defining her profile.

"I believe I just did." She said and walked away.

I sat there, stunned. She was the only female that had ever spoken to me in that way. But because she was the alpha female, I didn't quite feel the need to tear her throat out. Oh yes, she would need to be put in her place. And I was not afraid to be the one to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Ever the curious taiyoukai. Reviews please! Nomnom~

_Standar Disclaimer Applies - Inuyasha is so not mine_

* * *

><p>I sat leaned up against the trunk of a large tree, watching her every movement. She was washing the group's clothing with the demon slayer. She had her hair pulled back in something called a "bandana", pieces of damp black hair poking out from under. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, pushing the loose strands away.<p>

Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped down with a thud in front of me. I was wondering when he would get down off that branch. He stared down at me, glaring. I looked past him, still watching the Miko, not realizing he had spoken.

"Hey ya bastard I'm talkin' to ya!"

I turned my attention to the half-breed and looked expectantly at him.

"What's with your interest in Kagome?"

I continued to stare at him, the color rose in his cheeks.

"I asked you a question!" He yelled, his voice echoing.

"I'm merely watching over your pack, Inuyasha. The demon slayer and miko are washing clothing by the stream. The kit and monk are sparring in the meadow beyond. As alpha of your pack, I would think you would be doing the same."

He sputtered, stuttered and growled. With a huff and a 'keh' he stomped off into the woods. I looked back to see the miko looking directly at me. I stared back, quirking a brow. Her cheeks turned a pretty pink and she looked away, re-washing the shirt that was in her hands. Intriguing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I hope I'm staying as much in character with Sessh as I think I am. Anyways, reviews please! Nomnom~

_Standar Disclaimer Applies - Inuyasha is so not mine_

* * *

><p>The miko seemed to have a knack for getting herself in trouble. Within the months before Naraku was slain, she managed to get abducted 5 times, twisted her ankle 3 times, and gods only know how much blood she lost. But no matter how many times she was taken or hurt, she always joined the group in battle.<p>

There she stood, her back to a tree, arrow notched and ready. Inuyasha was mouthing off to the neko-youkai who decided to he wanted the shards that the miko possessed. The monk and demon slayer had taken to the skies on the two-tails. The kit stayed hidden near the miko. He was never too far from her.

I watched the miko who was facing me as I stood away from the fight. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be steadying herself. Before I knew it, I was speaking to her.

"Why do you do it."

She gasps softly and her eyes fly open, revealing deep blue pools.

"What?" She asks softly.

"Enter into battle. You are most certainly going to be abducted or harmed. You are only a fragile human."

"Miroku and Sango do it, I can too." She said fiercely.

"They have skill."

"I have skill." She said, stepping toward me angrily.

"If you had skill you would not get yourself into so much trouble. You only seem to hinder your group in battles. You would do well to sit by and watch."

"I will not. I will fight with them. This is my task."

"Hn."

"I broke the jewel. I have to put it back together."

"Hn."

"You don't know a thing about responsibility!" She yelled, her anger quickly getting the best of her.

Within moments I am upon her. Her delicate neck in my hand. I hold her up and she grabs onto my hand with her own.

"You do not know a thing about this Sesshomaru. Do not presume to make assumptions." I snarled.

"Maybe...if you weren't so cold...a closed book...I would know!" She choked out.

I could smell the fear rolling off of her. The tangy sent of anxiety. I did not like this. No, she must smell like sun-kissed strawberries. This was no right. I let go of her neck and she dropped to the forest floor with a thud. She gasped for air, holding her neck. I could smell blood in the air. Inuyasha had slain the enemy. The kit ran from his hiding place and jumped into her lap, clinging to her, clearly having seen what had occurred.

"You must learn your place, miko." I growled low.

I watched as she held the kit. I looked out as the rest of the group started running toward her spot. It finally clicked into place. Yes, the group may protect her with physical force. But mentally, and emotionally, she held the strings. Everything led back to the miko. She was the glue that bound the group together. She was the alpha female. And she fought and protected just as much as the rest.

"Haven't you anything to protect, Sesshomaru?" She whispered, her voice raspy.

I froze in place, my eyes widening slightly. She noticed. She opened her mouth to speak again, but I was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: R**eviews please! Nomnom~

_Standar Disclaimer Applies - Inuyasha is so not mine_

* * *

><p>I kept my distance from the group after that day. I watched the miko, tending to the group and doting on the kit. I had never imagined a human woman taking on the role as alpha female, when concerning youkai. The kit looked to her as a mother, the half-breed disregarded but respected her opinions and decisions, and the two-tail was also fiercely protective.<p>

This particular evening, the kit was whining about going to bed. I heard his sobs and whines, and the miko's soothing, silky voice reprimanding him. I sat at my spot in the woods, my back up against a tree, Ah-Un curled in a half circle around me. My eyes were closed, sensing and listening to my surroundings. I noticed immediately the sound of twigs breaking, and the sound of a heartbeat. I was on my feet before I could take scent of the air.

I found the intruder and grabbed its' throat, holding it up off its' feet. It took but a moment for me to realize the intruder was the miko. I looked into her deep, blue eyes, which were locked on mine. Instead of finding fear there, though, I found anger. Interesting.

I dropped the miko and stared expectantly at her. She glared, at me, rubbing her bruised throat.

"You can't just go around, choking people, you know!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

I merely stared at her. I imagine my unconcerned attitude and bored look infuriated her.

"You've been so distant...ever since we spoke last..." She whispered, staring at my chest.

"I do not know what you are speaking about." I said before I could catch myself. Damn miko, what sort of spell had she put on me?

"You were always close, lingering, watching. I felt...secure...having you near." She said, her saddened blue eyes trailing up from my chest to my eyes.

"The half-breed keeps you safe." I stated blandly.

The miko merely rolled her eyes at me. I looked questioningly at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"He is more concerned with Kikyo than he is with me. But you know this, so why bother playing dumb?" She said, icily.

I wished I had the desire to strike her for having spoken to me in such a manner. I wished I could raise my hand and teach her, show her where her place is. I couldn't find the desire inside me.

"Why do you stay?" I had given up on not speaking to her. My own tongue wouldn't obey me.

"I told you. It's my duty. I have to put the jewel back together, then wish on it and get rid of it once and for all." She said, clenching a fist to her chest, her face lined with a burning intensity.

"What do you want from this Sesshomaru, miko?" I asked, trying to not be curious about what her response would be.

"Stay. Just...stay." She whispered, looking up into my eyes, unknowingly breaking a small barrier in my heart.

I stared down at this small woman, this pathetic, delicate...beautiful woman. Her eyes were full with unshed tears, pleading. It took every thing inside of me to turn around and walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **And I'm back. I just can't leave this one alone. R&R!

* * *

><p>I left that day and didn't look back, not once, fully aware that the miko watched my back. I needed perspective. This little human had gotten under my skin. I showed her far too much kindness and respect that no one, let alone a human, deserved. What had irked me was why? Yes, she was the female alpha of the group, which I respected when I entered into the pact with the half-breed. But there was something else, some thought tickling the back of my brain. So I made the trip to visit Bokuseno. I had visited him often as a pup with my tutors. Every youkai respected his knowledge and he taught me much.<p>

It took two days to reach the tree demon. Once I had dispersed my cloud of youki and touched the ground with my own two feet, a hearty laugh shook the forest. I looked up, eyebrow quirked, seeing his great branches heaving, leaves shaking. I waited expectantly for him to speak.

"To what honor do I owe this visit from the great Lord Sesshomaru?"

I watched as his large face appeared from within the tree. His eyes would have twinkled if capable.

"I entered into a pact with my brother some months ago to defeat a demon that has been plaguing the lands."

"Mm, yes, that one. His miasma destroyed half my forest last year. It is only now starting to return to its' former glory. Are you incapable of defeating him alone?" The wise tree asked, looking amused.

"Not incapable. He is quite resilient and it is taking far too long for my liking to destroy the fool."

"Ah I see. So are you here seeking to strategize?"

I shook my head once.

"What is this about?" He asked, finally sounding intrigued.

"There is a miko."

"Indeed, I have heard she has quite the untapped talent." The mighty boughs of the tree nodded.

"She is the alpha bitch."

"Ah."

"Hn."

"Is this causing an issue for you, then?"

One of my shoulders rose, shrugging ever so slightly.

"If you are so indifferent towards her than why seek advice?"

"Did Father...ever..." I paused, at a loss for how to finish the sentence. Annoying.

"He sought council with me numerous times about the human woman he fell in love with."

My eyes flashed angrily at him, glaring.

"Of course I would not assume you are here about the same issue, my Lord, especially not regarding a filthy human." He smiled, a mischievous look on his face.

"I do not understand."

"Your father?"

"Hn."

"Love is a very powerful thing."

I snorted loudly, betraying my mask of indifference.

"You do not believe? What else could have driven your father to forsake everything he'd earned, his heritage, his honor, for one woman?"

I had no answer. I blinked and waited.

"You, Sesshomaru, won't be able to comprehend its' beauty until it is presented to you and you lose it." The tree said, stretching his branches.

"It was foolish. Humans are fragile. She perished."

"It was worth it, for him."

My eyes squinted, trying to understand.

"He knew love, true love, which is the purest thing one can accomplish in life. It matters not the length of time, but the time you spend enjoying it."

I left Bokuseno that day feeling more clear and somehow more confused. For years I had chosen to believe Father was a fool. But was he stronger for having loved a human woman? Or not because it led to his demise? I didn't think for a second I had interest in love, or the human miko, no that had nothing to do with the visit at the time. Although, subconsciously, maybe it had been what led me there. But the way she had looked at me was what had done it. It made me think of Father and all the questions left unanswered when he died. Questions that, to this day, are still unanswered and I wish I could have had the chance to ask him had I not been so blind at the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I know I stink at updating but please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to all of you who have added this as a favorite, it makes me feel all warm and tingly ^.^

* * *

><p>I arrived at the group's location near sunset, right where I had left them near the outskirts of Edo. They hadn't moved. I was prepared to track them but it would seem as though Inuyasha was overruled. If the craters formed when he was told to "sit" were any proof, it was the Miko's doing.<p>

"It ain't my fault the bastard left! Why's she takin' it out on me?" Inuyasha's voice echoed throughout the trees.

"I'm sure she isn't angry with you, Inuyasha. Kagome is just frustrated." The monk, Miroku said soothingly.

"I don't get why she takes what he says or does so seriously. It ain't like she should expect anything else from him."

"It sure doesn't help when you call her stupid." The kit, Shippo, said.

It seemed that the Miko had left. That irritated me for some reason. It didn't matter if she left. She could come and goes as she pleased. It was none of my concern. But I admit I was curious if it had been due to my actions.

I entered the campsite and all became silent. I raised a brow at Inuyasha who was flushed and glaring at me. I said nothing and took to a tree trunk further away from the group. The demon slayer, Sango, was busily preparing dinner. I can vaguely recall her offering some but I ignored her. Some time later, the group had settled down and were fast asleep. All except Inuyasha, who was bouncing his knee up and down, anxiously twitching his ears.

I had caught scent of her before she even came near the site. Inuyasha's inferior sense of smell obviously had not picked it up. Suddenly his head jerked up, eyes widened. I cracked an eye open and peered over at him. His voice came at as nothing but a whisper.

"Kikyo."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I HAD to get this one up tonight. ;)

* * *

><p>I watched as Inuyasha bounded off the tree toward the dead Miko. One-track minded pup. The dead Miko was so close I could smell her decay as if she were standing in front of me. I nearly gagged. Curiosity getting the best of me, I stood from my position and started to follow. I took no more than a few steps when a new scent invaded my senses. Sun-kissed strawberries. Kagome was back. This could get interesting.<p>

I made my way toward the well where she would undoubtedly appear. I could see the dead one's soul collectors weaving in and out of the trees nearby. It would most definitely catch her attention. I hid myself and watched as a bit of a head popped up, then a large yellow sack sailed over the ledge. She pulled herself up, heaving her body over the ledge. Her back was turned to me. Taking a big breath of her, she stretched like a lazy cat, her glossy black hair catching the moonlight in a most dazzling display.

Suddenly, she froze. I quirked a brow, smelling the rage building inside of her. She caught sight of the soul collectors. Fists balled at her side, she started walking away from me toward them.

I followed at a close distance, my youki wrapped in tight around my body so I would go undetected. Leaping ahead at an angle, I found Inuyasha and the dead one in a small clearing. She was glaring at him, tears in her eyes. He had his arms held out to her, in a silent plea. My eyes followed to where Kagome most certainly would be and there she was, half hidden behind a tree, nails digging into the bark.

"Please, Kikyo, don't you see? I've done nothing but love you, this whole time, and I will never stop! You are my only one."

"Fool. I will gouge your heart from your chest." Kikyo snarled, lunging at him.

Inuyasha grabbed her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She seemed to struggle at first, then was reduced to nothing but a sobbing, weak, lifeless rag. He held her, rocked her and smoothed her hair. They stayed like that for minutes, Inuyasha whispering sweet nothings into her cold ear. That did not concern me. The utter despair and overwhelming hurt and the salty scent of tears was what held my attention. I looked to the Miko but could not see her. I changed my position and found her on the floor of the forest, her body jerking with sobs. Pathetic. She should stand up and purify him and that useless imitation.

I moved and stood in front of her, glaring down my nose at her. She almost gasped when she noticed me, fear overtaking her emotions for a moment, then anguish rushing back. I stared hard at her, wishing for her to take action. She shook her head at me, tears streaming down her face.

Finally, it would seem the scent reached Inuyasha through his lustful haze. His head perked up and turned to where the Miko was sitting. I raised my brows and looked back at the Miko whose eyes widened. It would seem flight, not fight, would be taking over. I would not have it. I blocked her path as Inuyasha called out her name.

"Please, Sesshomaru, please let me go. My heart can't withstand this." Her voice whispered and cracked, lip trembling, body shaking.

My body moved without my consent, allowing her passage. She whispered a thank you and began to run back toward the well. Inuyasha was hot on her heels, but I reached out and grabbed him by his throat, slamming him up against a tree. I flared my youki out, staring down at him.

"Oi, bastard, let go!" He struggled against me, his throat strained.

I noticed the dead Miko appear and called upon my poison whip, lashing it out at her feet. She jumped, startled. I watched her from the corner of my eye, glaring. Without a word, she backed into the embrace of her soul collectors who swiftly carried her away.

"No! Kikyo!"

"Silence."

Inuyasha did his best to glare at me as I tightened my grip on his throat. I dropped him in a heap at my feet, where he belonged, gasping for air. Unsheathing my sword, I used to tip to bring his chin up to make eye contact with me. He was going to pay close attention to what I had to say.

"You will cease this foolish behavior."

"What-"

I drew my sword upwards, slicing a small cut into his skin. He flinched but kept his mouth shut.

"Either your allegiance is with your group or with the dead Miko. I will go no further until you choose."

With that, I sheathed my sword and began to walk away. He was shouting obscenities, clearly furious, but that was not my concern. I had to find the Miko.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **More for you's! Let me know what you think :) xoxo

* * *

><p>I walked out into the clearing that held the Bone Eater's Well. She was perched on the wooden frame. Her long black locks followed the curve of her neck. Her petite frame shook violently. I scented the air, noting the salty smell of tears. I moved to step forward and her head whipped toward me, eyes filled with raw pain and fury. She was expecting Inuyasha. I allowed the moonlight to engulf me, so human eyes could see me. Her eyes softened in a most unexpected way. It pleased me.<p>

"Such a terrible thing, to want someone who doesn't want you in return. It shouldn't hurt anymore, I've grown so used to it. But every time, it's a blow, like a sword through my heart. I'm not a child anymore, I'm an adult, a woman. And I deserve to love, Kami knows I have so much to give." She sighed, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead.

I just stood and listened. I didn't feel the need to respond. Under other circumstances, I would have laughed in the face of her foolishness. But I could not bring myself to do it. The pure, gut wrenching anguish was so dense in the air I could nearly taste it. I almost pitied her.

She turned herself, lifting her body. She was going to leave. I took a step forward, sending my youki out in a rush. She seemed surprised and stilled, looking to me with questioning eyes. What was I doing? What would I say?

"Miko."

"Kagome." She said, her deep blue eyes flashing.

"Will you abandon your task then?" I asked, window blowing my hair, whipping toward her as hers blew back.

"What use is there for me, here? You were right. I only endanger those around me. I shouldn't bother." Her pulse quickened as fresh tears entered her eyes.

"You will stay and assist your pack. You concern yourself too much with the incompetent half-breed."

"Why?"

I sighed. I despised explaining myself, but she was a mere human and didn't understand the ways of youkai.

"If your alpha male is incapable of leading his pack, it would then be my place to lead in his stead."

"What? Why would you do that, you hate him, and humans even more. That makes no sense." She shook her head.

Again, more speaking. I winced at the thought. How could I best explain this to a human?

"He is blood, therefore pack. The original pack. When a male in the family forms a pack, it becomes part of the family's pack."

"So we're like your in-laws then..." She murmured, fidgeting with a piece of her hair. I didn't understand the term. I looked at her, brow raised, and she immediately clarified. "In human tradition, if someone in my family, or pack, were to get married, they are considered in-laws. Extended family not related by blood." She explained.

So she did understand. I nodded my head once.

"What makes you think Inuyasha would give up his place so easily?"

"He was given an ultimatum. He will choose before the night is through."

"W-Why does this matter so much to you? He's been bouncing back and forth between me...us...and her for years. We've come this far, anyways." She whispered, turning her eyes downward.

"I did not enter an allegiance with the dead priestess. He could try to amend the original truce to include her, but it would have to be approved by your entire pack."

"Oh that is _so _not happening." She nearly growled and balled her fists at her side.

I smirked. She was quite appealing for a human.

"He will confront the pack and myself with his decision. In the meantime, you will return to your pack."

"Are you coming with me?" Her head jerked up, eyes full of worry.

The move caught me off guard. I inclined my head as I turned and began walking. When she didn't immediately follow, I slowed my pace greatly. With out turning my head I heard her gasp, then the rush of her feet through the grass. Such a needy little thing. She bounded up next to me and began walking. I glanced out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling. I snorted to myself and nearly rolled my eyes. She reminded me of an adult Rin in a way, so desperate for reassurance so full of sickening amounts of affection and love. That sort of thing did not have a place in my world. And yet, I allowed Rin in. And it would seem I would be allowing her as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I love me some Sesshy. Things are really going to start picking up from here, hence why it's the longest chapter so far :) Let me know what ya think!

* * *

><p>The days pressed on with Inuyasha's pack waiting for his return. They kept their current position, likely due to the miko. He could sense the guilt coming off her in waves. She seemed to blame herself for why he was gone. At night, she would toss and turn, unable to sleep. I watched her, now, the moon casting a glow on her blue black hair and reflected off her dark blue eyes which were staring blankly at the night sky. I wondered about the miko, about her strange attire, about what her world was like. I had been able to sneak a few glances at her "books" and was surprised at the level of education required for humans. Not once, though, did I see mention of youkai. This had disturbed me. Did youkai not have a presence in the future?<p>

The young woman rolled on her side, her gaze meeting mine. A pretty blush crept onto her pale cheeks. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. I watched the way she worked her teeth around the flesh. It was mesmerizing. Suddenly, she stood, slipping on her shoes. She was in her "pajamas" still, but started to walk. She slowed her pace down after a few moments and glanced slightly toward my direction. So, she wished for me to follow? Nonsense, I would not allow a human to guide my actions. But my curiosity got the better of me. She started moving again, walking into the dense foliage. Before I could stop myself, I followed.

I followed at a distance, watching as she slipped through the trees and brush. I watched her hand reach out and slide its' way around a large tree trunk. Much of the clumsy teen he had witnessed on occasion had grown into an elegant young woman. She came upon a clearing, a small meadow with a pond at the center. She stood still and stared out at the serene setting. I came up behind her, eying her petite form. She was so fragile. So...human.

"Sesshomaru." She breathed out. It should have bothered him that she hardly ever used his proper title.

I said nothing. She knew I was present.

"Where do I go from here? What do I do? Will Inuyasha return to us and lead our group again?" Her voice wavered, the sorrow and guilt mingling with her natural scent.

"That is for you to decide. You are the alpha bitch." I responded.

"You know, I understand the term "bitch" in these days has a _totally _different meaning but it really irks me. In my time, it's derogatory, and would totally warrant a slap in the face. N-Not that I would slap you, or anything like that." She rambled, barely taking a breath.

"Miko."

"Yeah?"

"Your point?"

"Oh, right, sorry. So, I was thinking. I'm not really cut out for this whole pack leader stuff. And since you seem to know what you're doing, why don't you take over?" She asked, turning to face me.

Her large blue eyes looked up at me, hopeful. She was busying her lip with her teeth again. I made sure to ignore it.

"You would willingly submit to my leadership?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, watching her mull it over. She nodded her head finally.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, pack leader of humans. It would certainly tarnish his name. I moved to dismiss her, to tell her she was foolish to even request such a thing from me. She must have sensed it, and her face fell. Her eyes left mine and stared down at her feet, looking lost. I opened my mouth.

"I will accept your promotion to alpha on one condition." _What am I doing? _I had thought to myself. "You and your travelers will do exactly as this Sesshomaru requests. You will follow my word and demands and if you do not, you will either be expelled from the pack or reprimanded in the way that I choose. Is this clear, miko?" I asked, my voice low and full of authority.

"I will accept these terms, as long as my word does have some weight. I am, after all, the alpha bitch." She crinkled her nose at the sound.

"I will take your thoughts into consideration." I inclined my head, to which she bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered.

That pleased me. More than it should have. I pushed the thoughts away and turned to walk back toward the camp site. The monk was awake when we returned. He bowed his head respectfully. I inclined my head in return. The miko followed shortly after. She sat down on her bedding and explained the change of plans to the monk. He seemed surprised at first, but agreed that it was a sound plan.

"I know this was a difficult choice for you, Kagome. It was a good decision, though." The monk said, patting the miko's shoulder.

"I know, Miroku, but if Inuyasha comes back..." She stopped and shook her head.

"What about it?" A gruff voice said from behind the group.

I had seen him arrive just seconds before. He reeked of the dead miko. He had obviously spent all of the time he was away with her. The miko froze, closing her eyes. What would she do, now, that the half-breed had returned? I huffed a bit to myself. It was obvious. She would go back on her decision and roll over for him.

"Inuyasha, you've been gone for some time. Where were you?" She asked softly.

"That aint any of your business." He growled, obviously thirsting for confrontation.

The miko stood slowly, taking a deep breath and facing the half-breed. She squared her shoulders and puffed her chest out. Her next words took me by surprise.

"In your absence, I was forced to make a decision for the food of the pack. Because you are obviously incapable of leading our group, I have decided to appoint Sesshomaru as alpha of our...pack." She said, her knees trembling a bit.

Impressive. This mere slip of a human is standing up to a youkai, albeit a half-breed, but still it was something to be commended. I looked at her in a new light as the half-breed sputtered and growled.

"That's not your place! It's not YOUR decision!" He snarled. At this point, the rest of the pack had woken up, and were watching wearily.

"It is my decision. I founded this group, and you wouldn't be here if I hadn't listened to Kaede and placed those subjugation beads around your neck." She said calmly.

"I'm the alpha, you bitch." He stepped toward her, grabbing her wrist violently. Her knees buckled, and I could hear the bones crunch.

"Inuyasha!" The demon slayer yelled,

A growl erupted from my throat. That filthy half-breed would not touch what was _mine_. I quickly intervened, scooping him up by his throat and lifting him in the air. He dropped the miko and growled at me, thrashing his arms out and clawing at my hand.

"You are mistaken, little brother. _I _am alpha of this pack." I tightened my grip on his neck. "Submit or remove your person from my sight." I snarled at him, throwing him onto his back.

"Submit to you, you bastard? Never." He growled, his eyes starting to bleed red. My eyebrow twitched, looking for his sword which he would normally be swinging around recklessly at this point. It was gone. Interesting.

"Inuyasha! What have you done with Tetsusaiga?" The monk yelled, standing in front of the fallen miko.

"None of your business you fucking traitor!" He growled, crouching low.

"If you will not submit to this Sesshomaru's leadership you will leave this pack in peace or be forcibly removed." I said, smelling the demon blood rising in his veins.

"I aint submitting to shit, you prick." His voice came out gravelly, his eyes fully red.

With out further ado, I grabbed the half-breed by the chest and hoisted him up off of his feet. I heard the miko grasp before I felt the sting of his claw gouge my stomach. My youki flared around me and I snarled in his face. Though his demon blood had taken over, it was aware of superiority. I forced my youki around him, strangling him with it. His youki died down in response to mine, his eyes slowly clearing.

"You bastard." He spit out, the angst and hurt clear on his face.

"You are no longer welcome in my pack, half-breed. Get out of my sight before I sever your head from your neck." I said as I threw him.

"Kagome." He whined, sitting up. He looked at her holding her wrist carefully in her hand. Her eyes were full of pain and anger. "I...Did...Did I do that?" He asked, the color draining from his face.

The miko turned her head away, the scent of tears filling the air. The monk walked toward him, hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Yes, Inuyasha, you did. We're aware Tetsusaiga isn't with you. What have you done with your sword?" He asked with a soothing voice.

"I don't know. I was with Kikyo, and then I woke up tonight and she was gone with my sword." He looked away, pitifully.

"Pathetic." I spit out and turned, walking back to my spot near the tree.

"Please, Kagome, I-I'm sorry." He whimpered, on his hands and knees now.

"How can you ask me to trust you? You _broke my wrist_!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"We will have to devise a plan. You obviously aren't in any condition to be near us, Inuyasha, you know that. Just look at Kagome-"

"I know, monk. I know." He shook is head and met my gaze, his eyes hardened. "Watch over them."

This surprised me. I nodded my head once. He turned to Kagome and stood, then. She looked up at him, her anguish and pain from her broken wrist warring in her aura.

"Kagome, please seal me." He asked, his eyes starting to bleed red again. "Before it takes over again. Seal me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **So our beloved demon lord will have to prove his worth as Alpha. I wonder how that will go? REVIEW!

* * *

><p>I watched Kagome stand, her blue eyes stormy and widened. I could tell she was battling with his words. He wished to be sealed. Her knew the danger he presented while Tetsusaiga was missing. That would have to be addressed later. Presently, I had to make sure the half-breed didn't harm my miko again.<p>

I felt my eyebrow twitch. _My miko? _Where had that come from? Technically, because I was named Alpha, they were all considered mine. Satisfied I had fully explained the issue to myself, I nodded once and stood again. I came to the miko's side, watching her body tremble, I knew she would need silent support.

"Inuyasha-"

"NOW Kagome, DO IT NOW!" He snarled, claws and fangs extending.

The demon slayer, Sango was it? She picked the small kit up and turned away, tears evident in both their eyes. The monk, Miroku? I mentally sighed to myself. I was going to have to remember all these human's names? I nearly rolled my eyes as Miroku came to stand on the miko's other side.

She picked up her bow and arrow, confusion and hurt in her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing here, I've never sealed a demon before." She whispered frantically.

"Envision what it is you desire from your arrow. The holy power inside of you will do the rest." I replied.

Miroku and the miko looked at me with wide eyes. I raised a brow in return as the half-breed snarled and crouched low, obviously completely taken over by his demon blood. Kagome nocked the arrow and tried to pull back on the string, only to cry out in pain. Her wrist was broken. I mentally sighed again and stood behind her. She turned her head to look at me, albeit a bit frantically.

"Sesshomaru, you'll be purified!" She hissed.

I allowed a small snort as I reached for her wrist. She was speechless. I smiled inwardly. She would be fun to toy with. I carefully held her wrist back, lending her my strength to pull the string. I poked her side, making her yelp and stand up straighter. She really needed help with her form. She tossed a glare over her shoulder and then concentrated on her task.

The strength of her power surprised me, though I wouldn't admit it. It was untamed, yes, but she was likely one of the most powerful miko's I'd ever come in contact with. Her power was so pure, completely untainted, the burn on my hand from holding onto her was immediate and spread quickly.

Her entire body was engulfed in pink. Her blue eyes were set in determination, though tears streaked down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut and tensed. I choked down a growl as the char spread up my arm. Inuyasha was airborne, claws reaching for her.

"Now, miko." I said through clenched teeth.

"I'M SORRY...INUYASHA!" She screamed and shot the arrow.

* * *

><p>The mood of the group was somber to say the least. The miko had sealed him to a tree, just as the dead priestess had done before her. The group reassured her, told her it was necessary. She doubted them. Of course it was necessary. Humans and their need for reassurance.<p>

We reached the spot where I scented Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un after about an hour of reassuring the miko I would remember where the half-breed was sealed. I nearly strangled the woman, and would have to if my respect for her hadn't grown ten fold.

Rin ran out to greet me, as usual, and wearily stood behind me. She wasn't used to being near other humans. This would be good for her, I decided. Jaken scrambled up beside me, bowing and crying. I barely registered his words until he gasped and pointed at me.

"Mi'lord, your arm! What has happened?" He screeched.

I looked down and noticed the burn. It would take some time to heal. Purified wounds were always difficult. I heard the miko gasp quietly and suddenly she was standing before me, holding my arm in her small hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry." She whispered, bowing her head.

"Hn."

I looked down at the miko. She was standing, the back of her neck bared toward me. She was submitting, unbeknownst to her, and my beast growled in approval. She must have felt the vibration, as two sapphire eyes peered up at me. I placed my other hand on top of her head for a moment, then turned and began walking.

"What was that all about?" I heard her whisper.

"It means Lord Sesshomaru approves of you! Rin knows because he does that to Rin, too!" Rin whispered, clapping her hands together.

I smirked as I continued walking, listening as the group followed. I scented the air, noting the miko seemed pleased. The rest of the group's aura mingled together. They were leery, confused and doubtful. It would seem I would have to prove my capabilities as Alpha. My eyes glinted at the thought. Yes, they would know what it meant to have a true Alpha in their midst. And I would be more than pleased to show them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! Thank you to those who've reviewed, I'm glad you like it so much! I decided to write longer chapters just for you guys ^.^ Now, it's time for big bad taiyoukai to prove himself. Reviews feed my creative genius!

* * *

><p>It was early morning, a few days after I had taken leadership of the group. I patrolled the area around the campsite, flaring my youki out. No demon in their right mind would come near if they had any intelligence whatsoever. I let my mind wander, leaping deftly from a tree branch onto the forest floor. How did the dead one come to take Tetsusaiga? Why had it accepted her touch when it denied mine? She's not even truly human. And she looks nothing like <em>my <em>miko.

I scoffed at the thought. I had overheard how often the miko had been mistaken for her. Preposterous. She was plain, ordinary, like any other human female from this region. But _my _miko shone like the sun. And her eyes, her exotic, blue eyes...

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. She is not mine, she is merely a miko in the pack that I protect. She is _not mine. _I felt a small rumble of dissatisfaction bubble up in my throat and choked it down. It was then that I realized I had wandered far from my pack. I was far enough that it would take minutes to return, but not too far that I wouldn't be able to scent them. And at that moment, I smelled fear. Unadulterated terror. I snarled to myself, berating myself for getting lost in my thoughts like a small pup, and made my way back to the camp site.

I entered the clearing to find my-...the miko was huddled with the children and Jaken behind a pink barrier. The monk was knocked out on the floor, and the demon slayer was being held by her hair by a large bear youkai, her large boomerang laying on the floor beneath her. The children were crying, and the miko was doing an impressive job of yelling at the creature. She seemed to have his attention for the moment, which was obviously saving the slayer's life.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" She yelled.

"Hn, yes, why don't you." I replied, hearing the miko gasp and feeling her eyes settle upon me.

"What's this, then? You wish to interrupt my meal, pup? Find your own!" The bear growled.

"Release her."

His laughter filled the clearing, so loud the trees themselves vibrated. I raised a brow, catching the slayer's eye. She looked furious. I was surprised, to say the least. Most human would have been crying and begging for their life. She looked as if she would gut him if she had the claws to do it. She was a satisfactory member of the pack, a strong one.

"Do you not know who I am? I am Riotsu-" I sighed internally, cracking my knuckles before unleashing my poison whip which severed the arm holding the slayer.

He seemed to be in shock. His face was frozen, mouth hanging open and eyes widened. The slayer pulled her air away from the clenched claw as my whip sliced through his neck, lopping his head off. He fell backwards with a loud thud. The slayer approached me slowly, trembling slightly as she glanced at the poison dripping from my claws.

"I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered, bowing at the waist.

"You are pack. I protect that which is mine." I said, locking eyes with the miko over the bent slayer. Her eyes were shining. She approved, which pleased me. I pushed the thought aside and rested my hand on top of the slayers head for a moment and walked toward the rest of the group.

"Is Miroku...?" The miko asked, worry etching her face as she let her barrier down.

"He lives." I said, hearing his heart beating strong and steady.

"Oh, thank the Kami." She whispered, holding a hand on her chest.

"I told them you would save us Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she danced over to me, smiling her toothless grin. She had lost more teeth. I assumed to make way for an adult set.

"Rin, why don't you and Shippo go get some water from the spring over there for me, please." The miko said as she stood.

The two grabbed her strange bottles and raced each other toward their destination. She immediately walked over to the slain youkai and pulled a shard of the jewel from him. She looked at me with eyes widening.

"That would have taken us nearly half the day to take him down. He had a shard." She explained, placing it with the others she collected.

"I am not the half-breed." I responded, watching as she purified the remains which turned to ash.

"Mm. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, bowing deeply to me.

"Hn."

"I think that was the last one." She whispered, looking up to me. "Besides the two that Koga has, and Kohaku's, Naraku has the rest. And I hold these three." She sighed, patting the jar.

I could see the strain this quest was putting on her. But above that, I scented fear.

"What do you fear?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"I guess...well it's just...hey, wait, how did you know I'm scared?" She blinked, looking up questioningly at me.

"My nose is sharp, miko. Now explain." I demanded.

"Oh, well...It's just that this means the fight with Naraku is nearing. And I just never imagined it would be this way. It feels like it's happening so quickly, and Inuyasha can't even be there to get his revenge." She said, as sadness drenched her aroma. What a baffling little miko.

"You are sad for him?"

"Yes. He deserves to be there, for what Naraku has done to him and Kikyo." She replied as anger rushed through her veins, eyes glinting. I just couldn't seem to keep up with the girl.

"And this angers you."

"Well, sure." She blinked at me owlishly.

"Hn. We will find the Tetsusaiga. That undead abomination will not be allowed to keep my father's fang."

"So is that what we'll do now? Can you sense it?" She asked eagerly.

"No, I can not at the moment, which means it is either concealed or too far for me to sense."

"I hope we find it before the fight with Naraku, so we can wake Inuyasha up." She girl sighed.

"I can not promise that."

The girl nodded weakly as the children came back into the clearing. The monk was finally starting to wake as the slayer worried over his wounds.

"We will gather the shards from the wolf prince. Then take the fight to Naraku." I stated, the eyes of the entire pack on me.

"Oh, boy." Shippo said, shaking his head.

I looked at the young kit, who looked at the miko, whose shoulders slumped. I obviously missed something.

"Maybe I should go to Koga alone." The miko said, worrying the hem of her skirt.

"Nonsense, I am Alpha of this pack. I will lead us there."

"That shall be quite interesting, wouldn't you say my dear Sango?" The monk said.

"You can say that- HEY!" She yelled as she slapped the monk who had groped her rear end.

She stomped off, red faced and grumbling angrily. I raised my brow, eying the monk. He laid back, an easy grin on his face. He noticed my questioning gaze and his grin grew wider.

"It's worth it every time."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **This is the longest chapter yet! You're welcome :P Review please!

* * *

><p>After a few days travel we were upon the wolves grounds. I could smell them from a mile away. I sent Rin and Jaken off to another clearing with Ah-Un. I wouldn't allow my ward to be frightened. These were the same wolves who slaughtered her family and village. This was not something that was unheard of, and would normally not concern me if it hadn't affected Rin. My father had an alliance with the wolves of the Northern lands, and I upheld his wishes. They were strong allies to have in a time of war. Koga's great grandfather, Mitzu, visited my father often. I would hear them laughing and drinking sake until the early hours of morning. I barely knew the wolf prince, only seeing him in battle with Naraku a handful of times. I stopped and turned to my pack.<p>

"We will wait here." I said as I sat down against the trunk of a tree.

The group started to set up camp without a question. Except for the miko, who of course could not accept and do what she was told.

"But how will he know- Ooh!" The miko's hair whipped around her as my youki flared out quite suddenly and catching her off guard, announcing my presence to the wolves.

I watched as she clenched her strange clothing in her fingers, a small 'o' formed on her lips and seemingly had frozen there. I raised a brow as she met my eyes. If I were any other demon, I would have laughed.

"Well that certainly worked." She murmured.

"Here we go." Shippo said, jumping from the miko's shoulder to the monk's.

What were they doing? I watched as the demon slayer slammed her boomerang into the ground and held onto it.

"Brace yourselves!" The monk yelled as a small tornado of movement sped quickly toward them.

I stood instantly, ready to protect my pack. I cracked my knuckles as the tornado of debris hit the group. The monk held onto his staff and the kit nearly blew off his shoulder. The demon slayer and two-tails were well protected behind her large weapon.

I turned my eyes back to the miko whose hands were wrapped in the wolf prince's larger ones, her body pulled against his. The sight made my blood boil.

"How is my woman? I smelled you a mile away. How's dog breath treatin' ya? I got a nasty flare of youki a few seconds ago, he better protect you or I'll-" I flared my youki again, directed fully at the wolf.

He froze and turned to look at me. His eyes searched the rest of the pack.

"Where's the mutt?"

"Koga, Lord Sesshomaru has taken his place. He…lost his sword. I had to…seal him…so he wouldn't hurt-" Her body trembled and I could smell salty tears beginning.

"Come with me, Kagome. I'll protect you. The den is big enough for you and your friends."

That was as much as I could take. Not only did he disregard my presence, but the wolf sought to take my pack? My inner beast snarled and my throat allowed it to pass freely past my lips. Quicker than any of their eyes could comprehend, I separated **_my miko _**from the wolf's grasp and stared down my nose at him, placing her behind me.

"You will not." I could feel my eyes bleeding red.

This wolf dare touch what is mine? He dare attempt to take what's **mine **from me? He stepped back, eyes wide with fright and confusion. He lowered his head and turned to bare his neck.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but I assumed you would want me to take a group of humans off your hands." He said.

I sniffed once in disdain and growled my approval. He straightened and looked over the group. I could feel the miko poking her head around to look at the wolf.

"It's okay, Koga. I know this is all weird and different. Have you smelled Kikyo around at all?" She asked, deftly changing the subject.

She ushered the wolf and I around the beginnings of a camp they had started before he arrived.

"No, sorry, I woulda smelled that stench a mile away." He snorted once. "So she took the mutt's sword, huh?"

"Mm." The miko nodded, preparing the Ramen noodles her companions loved.

"What an idiot." He shook his head. I mentally nodded in agreement with the wolf.

"I wonder what she plans to do with it." The monk said, his eyes staring in the distance.

"I didn't even think she could hold it." The demon slayer responded.

"Well, she wouldn't necessarily need to. Remember when Jaken stole the sword and used the cloth to drag it?" The miko chimed in.

The group fell into an uncomfortable silence. They were stealing glances my way. Did they assume this subject would offend me?

"He acted on his own volition." I finally said, easing their concern.

It wouldn't do to have a pack so seized by worry. It is the Alpha's duty to lay all concerns to rest.

"Ah, so he was trying to please you with what he knew would make you the happiest." The monk nodded his head.

"Hn."

"Where are Jaken and Rin? I'm so bored. I wanna play, mama!" The kit cried out, flopping onto his back.

The miko's eyes met mine in a silent question.

"Rin and Jaken are in a different location. Rin does not like wolves." I stated blandly.

"What! How come? I'd never hurt a little girl!" The wolf prince's face flushed with anger.

"Your pack did." I said, staring directly at him.

"W-What do you mean?"

I mentally sighed. I hated conversing, it was so tedious.

"Your wolves fed on the people in her village. They chased her down and killed her, but did not seem to have the time to finish the job." I glared, a small growl bubbling in my throat at the thought of Rin's lifeless body.

"What! No way! I've sworn off attacking human villages ever since I met Kagome!"

"You question this Sesshomaru?" I growled loudly this time, flaring my youki out.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but if the girl was killed, does this mean you brought her back to life with your sword?" The monk asked, easing the tension. He seemed to have a way with diffusing situations. If I ever needed a peace maker or ambassador at my palace, I would seek to employ him immediately.

"Hn." I nodded once.

The pack seemed to let out a breath the were holding, all looking at each other. The miko met my eyes, her eyes glimmering and a small smile gracing her lips. She nodded once to me. She was happy with the actions I had taken. This pleased me.

"Koga I think you know why we've come." The miko began, looking to her right at the wolf.

He sighed and rested his hands on his legs where the shards were. He nodded his head and took them out, handing them to the miko. I was incredibly surprised. I had been ready to tear his limbs off for him.

"Koga…thank you." She smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you'd let me keep them for the fight, ya know." He grumbled.

"No, you're not fighting. You need to stay alive to protect your people; so many of your pack have been slaughtered already. They need you. We will take your revenge for you." The girl sad, rubbing his back. I felt a twinge in my chest at the sight.

"I can still fight, and I will, even without those things. If you don't mind, Lord Sesshomaru, I will tail your pack for the time being. I'd like to be near when you face that bastard." He growled.

I thought for a moment. As long as he kept his distance and didn't cause any harm to my pack, I could see no reason to deny him this request. I nodded once and the miko frowned.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said, passing out the noodles to everyone except for me. She knew I disliked them.

"You don't have to worry about me, Kagome." He grinned, his fangs poking out from under his lip.

* * *

><p>The wolf announced his departure a short while later. He asked me if I would walk with him, so I did. As soon as we were out of ear shot, he rounded and faced me.<p>

"When this is over, I plan to take Kagome as my mate."

I raised my brows. My veins started to heat.

"She is a human."

"And the strongest one I've ever met. She surpasses most youkai women as well. She would be an asset to our pack. I am only telling you this out of respect. It is only proper to declare your intentions to the Alpha."

"And as Alpha I have the right to refuse."

"You do."

"Does the miko return your affections?"

"…In time, I think she will…" He said hesitantly.

"Hn. No."

"What?" He growled, eyes widening.

"You will not take the miko as your mate."

"And why the hell not! What's this about? You know damn well mating isn't about love and affection. It's about strengthening the pack. Is this about that little girl? I'll gladly apologize to this kid! And on top of it, I already care for Kagome!" His youki flared out in response to his anger.

I quickly flared mine out in response, immediately suffocating his. He trembled with the assault as my eyes bled red.

"You will not question my decision." I snarled as the weight of my youki brought him to his knees.

With that, I turned my back to him and walked away. Why did I deny him? He was right. Youkai took mates for purely political and social status. The strongest were bound together to create strong heirs. But somehow I knew the miko would not see it this way. She was full emotion, and _love_. My mind flinched at the word.

I returned to my pack and took my place at the tree. The miko approached me silently and knelt down until she way eye level with me.

"What did Koga want?"

"He asked for my permission to mate you." I said, watching the girl carefully.

"Oh." She nodded, her lips forming a grim line. "And what did you say?"

"I refused him."

Her eyes widened and she said back on her heels. So many emotions passed across her face, it was difficult to follow and an assault on my sensitive nose. Her hands balled into fists at her sides. She seemed to settle on anger. This would be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I enjoyed this little chapter. Review please!

* * *

><p>"What right do you have to deny someone asking to mate <strong>me<strong>?" Her miko energy spiked in anger.

"I am your alpha." I responded, already bored with the conversation.

"I don't care. What about what **I **want?" She nearly growled. It was quite impressive for a human. I put a noose around my beast and squashed my aura, refusing to allow this little woman to bring out my feral side.

"Do you want to mate the wolf?" I asked blandly, never allowing my emotions to betray my confident facade.

"Well...I...er..." The miko stumbled around her words, her energy slowly dying.

"Hn."

"That's not the point, Sesshomaru. I should-"

"You will not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a familiar manner." I snarled at her, noticing the shock in her eyes and the way she flinched.

"And you will not speak to me as if I'm beneath you." She bit out, her energy spiking and lashing out once again.

Before I could rein myself in, I was on her. She was on her back, her fragile neck in my grasp, and my body situated between her legs. Her cheeks flushed red as a wave of embarrassment overtook her anger. It was nearly impossible to keep up with the girl.

"You believe you are of this Sesshomaru's station?" I growled in her face, pressing down on her body.

"N-No. But I am...equal...in my own rights." She sputtered, gasping for air.

I stared the small woman down below me. Her aura wreaked of embarrassment and...arousal? I felt my brow twitch at the knowledge. The position was quite compromising.

"Miko."

"My Lord." Her voice laced with sarcasm.

"You will prove to this Sesshomaru you are capable of being treated as an equal." With that, I released her and stood quicker than she could bat an eye.

The rest of the group stood at the edge of the forest. Worry and anger flowed from them. It irked me that they thought I would truly harm the miko. I glanced across the field at the young girl. Her eyes were closed, the wind teasing her bacl tendrils. The sun poked through the clouds, highlighting the blues and blacks in her hair. I supposed at the time she was acceptable in appearance for a human, maybe beautiful by human standards.

"Defend yourself." I growled, then charged the woman.

She never opened her eyes. Instead, a pink barrier shimmered to life, surrounding her body. My claws were repelled. I prowled around the barrier, looking for a weakness. The miko merely seemed to be in meditation.

"She's grown stronger." The demon slayer whispered to the monk.

"Yes, quite." He whispered back, his eyes twinkling.

They were correct. She was still undertrained, but her control had strengthened. Now, to see about her offensive abilities.

"Do you wish to sit like a fragile _human _and wait for rescue? Pathetic." I sneered, watching as her eyelids flew open.

Her entire body trembled and the amount of power wishing to be released. My instincts screamed to run. No, not yet.

"Come, miko, show me you matter."

A corona of light burst from her small form. Immediately, I leapt back, avoiding the blast wave of purification. It was impressive. And wildly untamed.

I landed slowly, ignoring the crackling energy stinging my skin. I walked toward the woman who had lost conciousness in her show of power. She would need time and training, many moons worth. But she was worth something. She proved me wrong. I smirked, picking the girl up and turning toward the group.

I nodded once to them and took to the air, heading toward camp. It would be night, soon, and the miko needed her sleep. I looked down to the sleeping woman as she siged, her fingers tangling in my tail slung over my shoulder. Yes, she mattered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This is for you, my little darlings that reviewed. It's a longer one! You keep me going! Let me know what ya's think!

* * *

><p>Tensaiga had been singing the entire day. The vibration at my hip was beginning to grate on my nerves. The miko had slept through the rest of the afternoon and well into the next morning. We had set off once the group had eaten. The kit, who had been staying mostly silent through our journey, was nuzzling the miko who was riding on the back of Ah-Un. Rin was babbling about the flowers that passed them by. Her playful, trusting aura always soothed me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to watch the miko. She was laughing and listening intently to Rin's story, commenting here and there and being supportive.<p>

_She will make a fine mother. _ I blinked once at the thought, wondering where it had come from, and pushed it out of my mind. Tensaiga hummed again, enough that the monk walking behind me took notice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Tensaiga is being quite vocal today." He said, stepping to walk beside me.

"I am aware."

"What could be causing it?"

"I have an idea." I said as I tasted the air. Death and rot. The undead one was close. Tensaiga is crying out for Tetsusaiga. Interesting.

"Oh?" The monk urged.

"The dead priestess is near."

I heard the miko gasp, the rest of the group silencing at once.

"How close?" She whispered.

Instead of answering, I took to the air. She was only about 10 miles ahead of the group. I reached her quickly, coming down hard in front of her and grabbing her throat.

"So good of you to show up, Lord Sesshomaru." A voice called from mere inches away. Naraku.

"Give me the sword." I said, ignoring the rabble and locking eyes with the priestess.

"You would give it to Inuyasha? He is unworthy, is he not?" She sneered, dangling from my grasp.

"The sword or your life."

A tentacle shot out toward my arm. I dropped the wench and leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding being pierced through. I narrowed my eyes at Naraku, watching as he came up behind the priestess and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his arms, baring her neck in submission, as he licked her rotting skin. Bile rose in my throat.

"Kikyo! What are you doing!" The miko yelled as Ah-Uh landed and the rest of the group arrived.

"Mind your business, foolish girl." She snapped.

"Lady Kikyo, please, you must come with us!" The monk insisted to no avail.

"Did you think this was not planned? The betrayal, my death, all of it?" The priestess reached back and held Naraku's face in her thin hand. "I fell in love with Onigumo when I was tending to him. He is the only man who would look past my priestess clothing. He saw me. And wanted me."

The group stood, stunned. I mentally snorted. Of course it was all game. What other game does the spider play than with other people's lives?

"Kikyo was to bind Inuyasha and allow herself to perish. I commissioned Urasue to bring my love back. She was to take all of _Kagome's _soul." Naraku sneered at my miko, her energy rising in response.

"Inuyasha was to stay bound, and I would retrieve the Shikon from you after I had absorbed your soul. But you broke the Shikon, making it even harder for us because of your ignorance and lackluster skills." Kikyo sighed, lovingly stroking one of Naraku's tentacles.

"You've led Inuyasha on all this time? You've allowed him to love you and pine after you for what? So you could toy with him and kill him?" She growled, stepping forward, her power crackling in the air.

"Now, now, little miko. Let's not be hasty. Remember, we have the sword." Naraku smiled and the priestess grasped the hilt of the sword and showed it to the group. Tensaiga nearly screamed in my ear. Father's fang is not pleased.

"We know you bound him again, Kagome. Give me the rest of your shards and we will return the sword."

"Kagome's shards are the last, aren't they? That's why you've done this." The monk yelled, grasping tightly onto his staff.

"If you choose not to relinquish your shards, we will destroy the sword, and Inuyasha will never wake. Unless you'd prefer him to go mad and perish from his demon blood." Naraku chuckled, his expression smug.

The miko whimpered and looked to me. The rest of the group's eyes bored into my back. As alpha, I had to make the decision. I turned and began walking away.

"What are you doing!" The miko shrieked.

"Come."

"They will destroy the sword! Inuyasha-" The miko began but I cut her off.

"We are leaving."

Ah-Uh followed me along with Jaken and Rin. I had made my decision.

"You will allow your _brother _to sleep eternally, _Lord _Sesshomaru? How positively heartless."

I heard the tentacles reach out to me. As I turned to defend myself, I watched as the tentacles hit a pink, shimmering wall. The miko was in front of me, the monk and the demon slayer had taken to the skies on the two-tail.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, please tell me you have a plan." She whispered so softly only my ears could hear. I smelled the salt of her tears, my beast whined in protest to her pain. I came up behind her, bringing my mouth close to her ear.

"Indeed." I whispered, my breath blowing strands of her hair in a most mesmerizing way.

With that, I formed my cloud with my youki and took the girl with me. I noticed the wolf prince's aura a few miles away. He saw our retreat and wisely followed suit. Ignoring the heckling and screams of the spider and dead priestess, I took the miko away as quickly as possible, my pack following closely.

* * *

><p>"I am surprised he didn't follow." The monk said once camp was made, the group sitting solemnly around the fire.<p>

"Probably just another game." The demon slayer murmured, poking the fire with a stick.

"All this time. All this time we've been fighting for Kikyo's pain as well as Inuyasha's. How could she deceive us all?" The miko whispered, absent mindedly running her fingers through her kit's hair.

The group was silent after that. The night progressed much the same way until everyone was asleep. All except one tiny, tear soaked miko. I watched her move my way in the darkness. Her human eyes were unable to discern my exact position, only my aura. She stumbled and nearly fell numerous times. She finally neared my position close enough to come within inches of tripping over me.

"Miko." I said finally, making her aware of my position.

"Oh! I'm sorry to disturb you." Her heart rate skyrocketed in her chest.

"Hn."

"Lord Sesshomaru, what will we do? About Tetsusaiga...and Inuyasha..." She stopped, trying to smother fresh tears.

"They are fools."

"W-What do you mean?"

I let out the smallest sigh. I could see her startled expression.

"There are numerous ways to bind demon blood."

"Oh?"

"Hn."

"Do tell."

"I will see to it. Do not concern yourself any further."

I watched as her shoulders slumped. She stayed silent, seeming to mull it over, then nodded.

"I trust you. Good night." She whispered, then stood and made her way back to her sleeping roll.

_She trusts me._ My beast purred, nearly making its' way up my throat. Of all the things to create a frenzy inside of me, those three words had accomplished stirring something deep inside of me. And all due to a human. A miko, nonetheless. I watched as she stretched, her shirt riding up and revealing her porcelain skin. I forced my eyes shut, taking in a breath through my nose, which only succeeded in rooting her scent deeper in me. What had this little miko done to me?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I'm such a jerk! It has been FAR too long since I have updated. I read all your reviews, even used one to explain in the story *wink* I've been working on writing a novel and now going through the process of trying to find a literary agent. Such a pain! Anyway, read on, my loves!

* * *

><p>My pack awoke slowly. Kagome was first, as usual. She started a fire, pulling out those disgusting packets of dried noodles that the humans seemed to enjoy. Even the kit and two-tails would join in. It was a most disgusting scent. She had offered it to me many times. Each time I refused, my miko seemed to become more and more distraught.<p>

As usual, she offered the small cup of brothy noodles and, as usual, I declined. Her brow furrowed and I could see her nibbling her lower lip. I watched the way her teeth worked the flesh. A foreign feeling rose inside of me. A lustfull lull that was so intoxicating, I hadn't notied the miko's question.

"So?"

I blinked once and eyed her. I could not admit that I wa unable to anwer because of these odd feelings had risen. I mentally pushed them down.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, tell me. How is it that Kikyo is able to hold the Tetsusaiga?" She panicked, her eyelashes fluttered quicklyl

Ah. That was her question.

"I would imagine it would be because of Inuyasha's foolish love for her." I murmured, my eyes dropping to my lap and I thought the issue over.

"That would make sense. He trusts her. But it didn't seem as though Tetsusaiga was very please." She sighed, stirring the cup of noodles in her hand with her chop sticks.

"Indeed."

"They why isn't it repelling her?"

"It is Inuyasha's sword. It is bound to him, a part of him. And a part of him loves her and trusts her."

She nodded slowly, tears welling in her eyes. The salty smell angered my beast. It whined at her reation to the half-breed. _She still loves the half-breed. _I winced inwardly at the thought.

"Do we have a plan, Lord Sesshomaru?" The monk called from his spot, dabbing his mouth clean.

"We will return to my father's lands. I will gather numbers. Wolf?" I smirked as a small grunt came from the bushes.

The wolf prince entered the clearing, his head lowered. A small flush spread across his face. Did he not think I would smell him?

"Koga! Oh, I didn't realize you- Would you like something to eat?" The Miko stood quickly, wobbling and nearly tripping.

"No, I uh- Well, I was looking for food for the pack and noticed you all were here."

_Lying, little wolf. He has already fed._

"Oh, well what's up?"

"I was just checking in on you." He murmured, inching loser to her.

A small growl vibrated in my throat. He stepped back. The Miko looked toward me, eyebrows raised.

"You should prepare your pack. We will be attacking Naraku soon."

"Soon? How soon?"

I ignored his questions and stared ahead at my pack. He sighed and turned on his heel.

"Later, Kagome." He winked at her and ran off.

"When do we leave?" The demon slayer piped up, lowering her head as my gaze settled on her.

"Now."

* * *

><p>It was a three day travel back to my father's fortress. I hadn't returned in years, though the entirety of his lands and wealth belonged to me as his oldest son. I had appointed one of my fathers most trusted commanders to lead in my stead. He would send reports to me twice a month. I really had no interest in the goings-on of the palace, but now I needed to make my presence known and take over. I could no long roam the lands as I pleased.<p>

Tensaiga sung happily as we neared closer to the lands every day. It would vibrate against my hip, tingling my aura. _Well, at least one of us is pleased._

The third day, I led my pack through the dense foliage just outside the fortress walls. The looked up in awe, their mouths gaping. The walls were nearly 30 feet high, and neary 15 feet wide made by hand with heavy stone. The large, wooden doors parted and a silver haired youkai with light brown eyes walked toward me, flanked by two raccoon youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru, good to see you come home. Had we been expecting you, we would have arranged-"

"That is unnecessary." I stared at the man before me. He lowered his head respectfully.

"Do you wish us to take these prisoners to the cells, my lord?" One of the raccoon youkai asked, smiling a toothy grin.

"Excue me!" The Miko squeaked,

"This is my pack. You will treat them respectfully. Give them each suitable accomodations as you would any guest visiting the palace."

The youkai's eyes widened. They stared at the humans behind me curiously, lookin at each other, then back at them.

"Now." I growled.

Quickly, they ran to gather their traveling gear and packs. The Miko blushed as they bowed to her and I smirked. She was so gracious and humble. _She would make a fine mate. _The thought startled me as we made our way into the fortress. I would need to learn where these thoughts were coming from, and how to rid myself of them.


End file.
